1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pig pen for use prior to and during farrowing and nursing of piglets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pig pens used for the farrowing and during nursing periods are known. They generally divide the pen area into a farrowing area, where the sow is confined, and creep areas for the piglets. Traditionally, adjustable farrowing pens have utilized side finger bars, which have been horizontally pivotable into several space configurations of the pen, creating separate spaces for the sow and the piglets, the piglets having access to the sow""s space but the sow not having access to the piglet""s space. In this pen, the sow can be given a maximum amount of space until farrowing occurs, where-after the space for the sow is decreased and the space for the piglets is correspondingly increased. One example of a pig pen of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,834. A pen is shown, having two pivotable finger bars, each independently pivotable and securable to the end wall. One finger bar is angled, having a first straight portion and a second straight portion at an angle. Apparent disadvantages with this type of pig pen is that it is of complicated construction, which translates to higher manufacturing costs, and there are no safe-guards for preventing the sow from crushing piglets when she lies down for feeding. The sow frequently xe2x80x9cflops downxe2x80x9d hard onto her side, endangering any piglets that are caught underneath her.
It is an object of the invention to mitigate and/or obviate the above mentioned disadvantages to provide a pig pen which maximizes the use of the available pen space whilst providing protection against the sow lying down onto any piglets adjacent the finger bar and which pen further provides easy access for a pig caretaker.
A pig pen according to the invention comprises:
a first side wall spaced-apart from a second side wall, the first and second side walls joined together by a first end wall and a second end wall to form a substantially rectangular enclosure;
a substantially flat floor;
a gate in the first end wall;
a divider, having a first end pivotably arranged on a pivot on the first end wall and a second end attachable to any one of a plurality of mounts on an inner end wall arranged between the first end wall and the second end wall adjacent the second end wall, so that the divider divides the pig pen into a first space accessible via the gate and a second substantially L-shaped space. The divider further has a lower bar attached with one end adjacent the first end and an opposite end adjacent the second end of the divider, the lower bar protruding a preset distance from the divider, in a direction towards the first space, the lower bar arranged below the divider, to break the fall of a sow lying down on her side adjacent the divider to provide time for any piglets close to the sow to move away from the sow.
Advantageously, the divider has a first straight portion joined at an angle to a second straight portion, and the lower bar generally follows the angled contour of the divider. Preferably, the first straight portion is substantially longer than the second straight portion and the first straight portion is connected to the pivot on the first end wall.
Preferably, a distance between the first end wall and the inner end wall, defining the length of the first space, is shorter than a distance between the first end wall and the second end wall, and a distance between the divider and the second side wall, defining the width of the first space, is shorter than a distance between the first side wall and the second side wall, to allow access around three sides of the pig pen, when the pig pen is installed together with further pig pens of the same construction in a common space. Most preferably, the length of the first space is between 70xe2x80x3 and 75xe2x80x3, and the width of the first space is between 45xe2x80x3 and 50xe2x80x3.
Advantageously, the lower bar is arranged at a height from the floor of between 10xe2x80x3 and 12xe2x80x3. Most preferably, the lower bar is arranged at a height from the floor of 11.5xe2x80x3.
The pig pen further advantageously has a substantially horizontal bar arranged on the second side wall, the horizontal bar protruding out from the second side wall, to prevent the sow from lying down with her back against the side of the pig pen. The horizontal bar is preferably arranged at a height from the floor of between 6xe2x80x3 and 9xe2x80x3, and the horizontal bar protrudes from the second side wall a distance between 7xe2x80x3 and 9xe2x80x3. Most preferably, the horizontal bar is arranged at a height of 7xe2x80x3 from the floor and the horizontal bar protrudes 8.5xe2x80x3 from the second side wall.
Advantageously, the first end wall and the inner end wall are between 38xe2x80x3 and 42xe2x80x3 high, measured from the floor to a top of the first end wall and a top of the inner end wall. Most preferably, the first end wall and the inner end wall are 40xe2x80x3 high.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.